


Blessing

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [28]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: There is an old memory haunting Lucas - an icy cold stream, dimming light, water in his mouth. And something strong and bright pulling him out, bringing him back to the surface. He is one of the Blessed, those who've encountered Suicune, and is determined to prove his undying gratitude to the legendary Pokemon.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Suicune (Pokemon)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Blessing

For years, Lucas dreamt: icy-cold water around him, the sunlight from above piercing through it and blinding him; his breath escaping in bubbles, glinting brilliantly like diamonds; the current dragging his tiny body with invisible hands deeper and deeper. And then his salvation, bright blue like the sky in spring, pulling him up and up again until his face breached the water's surface, sweet air filling his lungs.

He grew up under people who worshipped his saviour. He grew up as one of the Blessed, those who had seen eye to eye with Suicune and lived to tell about it. He was his village's lucky child, a symbol that their God looked with benevolence upon them. His presence was the reason for each plentiful harvest and each child born healthy. But he didn't feel special - if all, he felt as if his life didn't belong to him, and was told that this was true.

"Once you grow up," his mother would tell him, her arms warm and soothing in their embrace. "You'll leave us and offer Him your service." Her voice would be a mixture of sadness and pride, each emotion as deep as the other. And yet, Lucas had always felt reassured by her words. He had a place in this world and the thought of being his saviour's servant felt right. He grew up a beloved child, but he didn't grow up in arrogance. Instead, the little child that nearly drowned became a young man with a deep appreciation of his own survival and the wonders his saviour worked.

\---

Lucas stood before the entrance of the cave, almost hidden away between the mossy boulders and slim birch trees. Yesterday, he'd left his home after kissing his mother's tears away and giving his father one last hug. Today, he stood within the sacred forest, just minutes away from the most important moment of his life.

He took a deep breath, relishing the sweet scent of the forest around him and the lingering warmth of spring in his lungs. All this was thanks to Suicune - today he'd finally take the first step in repaying this debt. He had always thought that it would be harder - to leave all that he'd known, his family and friends, the village and pastures and the golden fields of wheat. But it wasn't - his steps had an elated spring to them as he entered the cave. As he left the sun behind, a different kind of light allowed him to see - pale and blue and soothing, with no discernable source. The walls and ceiling of the cave were glittering with raw ores like a sky full of stars, but the ground was smooth and easy to walk on as if it was beckoning to go further.

Then the cave opened up - from a narrow corridor, it grew and grew into a large cavern, the ceiling high and dotted with formations of glowing crystals and stalactites. The floor dipped down to a crystal clear lake, but a dry border surrounded it with enough space to comfortably walk around the shallow water. Lucas saw quick, silvery fishes zooming around before his attention was caught by something entirely else.

There, on the other side of the lake, stood Suicune, fur shimmering like a million crystals, purple mane waving behind. His two slim, silvery tails were waving through the air like ribbons let loose in a wind and his eyes - Lucas couldn't find any words to describe what he felt when those eyes met his. Seconds seemed to stretch into hours and into days as the two were looking at each other, and yet Lucas has never felt so calm and secure. He hadn't even noticed that his legs had given out, causing him to fall to his knees; didn't notice the tears that flowed unhindered down his cheeks and jaw.

He was Blessed, and never before had he felt it more than now.

When Suicune moved, Lucas let out a soft sigh, following his every movement with rapt eyes. The Pokemon was moving quickly across the water, and yet he didn't seem hurried. It was done in silence and elegance, paws not once disturbing the crystal-clear surface of the lake. With one last jump, Suicune landed right before Lucas, not even a foot away and towering over the young man who was looking up to him with wonder in his bright blue eyes.

"You saved me," Lucas said. It was hard to put into words how much this had meant to him - had always meant to him. "I wish to serve you as my thanks if you'll have me."

Suicune lowered his head, his soft, white snout ghosting over Lucas' wet cheeks. Then he felt the smooth, warm tongue lick away his tears before the Pokemon nuzzled against him. Laughter bubbled up in Lucas, laughter and sobs and the crushing relief and elation of being accepted. He leaned forward and Suicune let him wrap his arms around him, hands buried in the oh-so-soft mane, face pressed against Suicune's neck.

He was _home_.

\---

The days within the sacred forest seemed to be longer than in the outside world. The ground was covered with springy grass and thick, soft moss - just after the first day, Lucas had taken to walk around barefoot. The air was clean and warm, filled with the spicy scents of spring and blooming things. It was almost surreal in its beauty, especially with the lack of other humans. Birdsong and the hum of insects filled the forest, together with the secretive sounds of other Pokemon. None of those ever bothered Lucas while walking along Suicune, one hand comfortably resting in that thick mane of his. This was how they spent their days - crossing the width and length of the territory, drinking from clear springs and eating whatever they found in the forest.

Each evening, they'd return to Suicune's cave. There, at the backside of it, was a patch of smooth ground covered in the thickest, lushest moss Lucas had ever seen. That first night he'd been hesitant to lie down where his saviour slept, but now it was natural to do so, sharing the warmth of Suicune as he drifted off to sleep. Even his dreams had changed since coming here - they were dreams of calm sunlight and nothing much more.

One night, however, Lucas woke up during the night. He immediately noticed the lack of warmth against his back - Suicune was gone. At first, Lucas thought that maybe he was out to visit the mundane lands. Maybe even rescuing another little boy or girl and thus blessing them. But then he heard it - a soft keening from not too far away. He didn't know what it meant, but to his ears, it almost sounded like pain. Now wide-awake, Lucas got up to his naked feet and hurried over, soon seeing the massive form of Suicune crouching on the ground over a patch of mossy ground. Another keen came from his open muzzle, his eyes closed. He was moving his lower body against the ground, which left Lucas confused.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, closing the gap between them and kneeling next to the Pokemon. Suicune opened his eyes and nuzzled his snout against Lucas' outstretched hands as if to soothe the young man's quiet distress. "But something's bothering you, isn't it?" Lucas continued, stroking the soft fur of Suicune's snout before giving him some scratches. A god he might be, but Lucas had learned quickly that his saviour loved to be pampered like this.

He felt the soft tongue against his fingers and smiled, but the smile froze on his lips in surprise when Suicune rolled onto his side and lifted one of his hind legs, presenting the reason for his discomfort.

Lucas felt the heat of a blush climbing his face as his eyes landed on Suicune's prominent erection. It was a long, thick shaft, angry-red in colour and ending in a tip. The whole shaft was glistening with smeared precum - the Pokemon had tried to rut against the fluffy moss on the ground that was similarly covered in the clear fluid. Even now, under Lucas' eyes, more drops dribbled down from the slit, the whole cock twitching slightly with the need for release.

"Do... do you need help?" Lucas asked, voice hitching up just a bit. The thought didn't disgust him - it made him a bit anxious, but nothing more. But touching Suicune _there_ \- this was intimate, so much more than sharing food and a sleeping place with his master. His blush grew stronger as his stomach gave a weird little twist. It wasn't until Suicune licked his hands again, nudging them down and towards his cock, that Lucas moved again.

Suicune was hot underneath his fingers. Hot and smooth and slick, not at all icky. The moment Lucas wrapped his hands around the shaft, fingers struggling to reach all the way around, Suicune shifted into a more comfortable position and let out a low, soft purr as Lucas started to rub his cock, both hands tightly fisted around his erection. His stomach gave another weird twist, the heat from his fierce blush spreading through his body as he watched Suicune arch into his touches, panting and purring from the lust Lucas made him feel.

It was a heady, elating knowledge that he was able to do this for Suicune.

It didn't take long for Suicune to reach his limit - with a final rut, legs and cock twitching, he came. Lucas was just able to angle the heavy cock away from the pristine fur of Suicune's belly and watched as the pearlescent cum shot out in thick ropes. They landed mostly on the mossy ground, but some of it landed on Lucas' hands. It felt hot on his skin.

Taking his hands off of Suicune, his mind whirling, Lucas almost missed the bulbous knot at the base of the cock before Suicune rolled back onto his belly to stand up. He swallowed and looked towards his master, who, still purring, licked softly over Lucas' cheek before trotting back towards their sleeping corner. Lucas stared after him before going down to the lake to wash his hands.

He did just that, but not after thoughtfully (and a bit guiltily) tasting some of Suicune's cum.

\---

Lucas wondered if he should feel ashamed of what he'd done. But whenever he looked at Suicune, he found himself unable to do so. It didn't change the tender relationship between the two - their days remained unchanged and their nights simply gained a new component. At first, he'd thought that it was something Suicune only needed to be done on occasion, but after that first night, he noticed that it was, indeed, a nightly activity of the Pokemon. There were multiple spots around their sleeping corner where the moss was covered in the dried remains of semen. The knowledge lodged itself into his head, changing his deep sleep into a light one - one he woke from easily when he felt Suicune shift and stand up to search for a new spot to find release.

It became a routine for them, from there on - Lucas would follow Suicune on silent feet to help him out with increasingly steady hands. And he liked it - the hot twist in his stomach, caused by the sensation of Suicune's throbbing cock in his hands as he learned, night by night, all the spots his saviour was the most sensitive. He changed the speed and pressure of his fingers, oftentimes touching other areas as well - the heavy balls of Suicune or the softest of furs on the inside of his thighs. There were nights when Lucas would take his time, slowly and sensually massaging his master, fingers barely brushing the needy cock until his semen was flowing over; other nights, he'd pump him strong and hard, causing the Pokemon to come with a cry, his cum shooting out speedily.

And every night, Lucas would look at the thick, bulbous knot at the base of Suicune's cock when he was done before going down to the lake. Unlike that first time, he savoured every drop he'd managed to catch, licking his fingers and palms clean before washing them in the cool water.

But even that started to change as the weeks passed. Lucas long knew what he was feeling - lust, pure and simple, at satisfying his master, was twisting his gut so pleasantly. He didn't act on it, other than using his hands on Suicune every night, but it became increasingly difficult. Suicune had started to wake Lucas up without leaving their comfortable corner; instead, he was prodding the young human with both his muzzle and his cock until Lucas would turn around and offer his hands. His sleeping place thus turned into one of the places his dreams were now taking place, leaving him restless and needy himself. The heavy, musky scent of Suicune's cum never really went away either, once it had settled on the moss, making it hard to sleep without his dreams turning to other things involving Suicune's large cock and that bulbous knot of his.

When Lucas started to get hard himself while playing with Suicune's cock, things started to change yet again. At first, Lucas was hesitant - he'd rather liked the calm and trusting relationship with Suicune. But the change wasn't unpleasant, far from it: Where before Suicune had allowed contact between Lucas and himself, with Lucas stroking his fur or cuddling up to him, the Pokemon was now actively seeking this contact, both during the days and during the nights. He would rub the side of his head against the young man, careful not to hurt him with his crystalline crown, seeking more affection from him that Lucas gladly gave him. More than once he'd already sniffed Lucas' groin during his nightly service, curious about the human's hardness before forgetting about it again the moment his own orgasm came close.

It added some interesting scenes to Lucas' inappropriate dream world.

\---

Almost two months had passed since all of this had started. Lucas' life still felt like a surreal dream - a bit too bright, a bit too peaceful, a bit too wonderful to be true. Only during the night, it felt more than real; from the moment Lucas woke, feeling the hot press of Suicune's cock against his back, until the moment they both fell asleep when the deed was done. Tonight was no different - the musky smell filled his nose and Suicune's panting and purring echoed in his ears as Lucas pumped his master's needy cock, kneeling next to him and whispering encouraging words. His own cock was tenting his pants, but he was used to ignoring it now, not daring to touch himself. This was about Suicune's needs - he would address his own later.

He startled a bit when Suicune moved - not towards him, to yet again sniff at his erection; the Pokemon was bending further, his snout sniffing at Lucas' hands wrapped around his cock. Then he started to lick himself and the human fingers holding still, a soft keen rumbling out of his throat.

After spending three months with him, it was easy for Lucas to understand what Suicune wanted. It had been in his mind for a long time as well, after all. "Do you want me to do it?" he asked, fingers squeezing lightly around the hot flesh. Suicune keened again, lifting his head to lick at Lucas' chin and jawline, coaxing a smile to appear on his lips. "Everything," he said and pressed a shy kiss to Suicune's snout. "For you, everything."

It tasted nothing like the cum Lucas had secretly eaten - Suicune's cock was hot and heavy on his tongue, not nearly as salty and bitter. The thin skin was incredibly soft, but the flesh underneath was hard. The tip slid easily between Lucas' lips and he couldn't help but let his tongue tease the slit to catch the clear precum drooling out of it. He kept his hands wrapped around the shaft, stroking him slowly as Lucas hollowed out his cheeks to suck on him, his own body feeling hot and tense with lust. The cave was eerily silent - every smacking sound from his lips and Suicune's panting and purring echoed clearly in the space.

He wondered how loud his own moans would echo, shivering at the thought before redoubling his efforts. It was clearly to Suicune's liking, to have his human suck on his cock so hungrily - he came fast and hard, trembling with the power of his release as his cum filled Lucas' mouth. He swallowed it all as best as he could, the feeling of the thick, creamy substance sliding down his throat almost overwhelming. When he was done, Lucas gingerly licked Suicune clean, his fingers ghosting over the knot at the base of his cock, which caused Suicune to purr even louder despite being spent.

When they laid down again, ready to sleep, Lucas wondered how it would feel inside of him.

\---

The thought of Suicune mating with him didn't leave him. It followed him through the days and nights to come - nights that were now filled with him using his hands and his mouth to please his master. They spent most times together, with the image ghosting through Lucas' mind. It was torturous, and if it wasn't for those quiet times where Lucas was washing up in a clear pond close to the cave where he could sate his own needs with quick and now well-trained fingers, he'd have gone mad long ago.

How would it be, to have Suicune claim him fully? It was hard to imagine, but Lucas tried, using his own, nimble fingers as a sorry replacement. They were lacking, no matter if he used one or two or even three of them to spread himself open, his other hand fisted around his own cock while he chased his climax. His mouth felt _full_ whenever he was sucking Suicune off, lips stretched tightly around the thick shaft as he tried to take more and more in until he was gagging and couldn't breathe. He wanted the same feeling down below - wanted to feel Suicune's weight leaning on him in the heat of mating. He wanted to fully and completely serve him.

But how to ask?

He came with a shudder, satisfied and yet oddly disappointed like always as the fresh spring air cooled off his body. Opening his eyes, he gave a startled yelp as he met those of Suicune, who was crouching next to the pond directly in front of Lucas, eyes keen and intent. "Master," Lucas breathed and tried to discreetly pull his fingers out of his ass, his face flushing with embarrassment.

It was soon joined by relief when Suicune stood up. Instead of a look of disappointment that Lucas had given in to his own urges, the Pokemon was showing him his own, prominent erection and Lucas couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe he had caused that. It was, after all, the first time that Suicune had demanded his services during the day, which caused a thrill of excitement to chase down Lucas' spine.

Wading through the water towards his master, Lucas searched Suicune's eyes with his own, hoping for something, anything to assure him further. When his feet hit the springy grass only inches away from Suicune, he reached up, delighting in the way the god was leaning into his touch, eyes half-closed with heavy lids. "May I offer myself?" he said, his heart beating fast like a caged bird trying to escape.

Suicune looked at him for moments that stretched into eternity, his head warm and soft underneath Lucas's fingers. And then he leaned closer until their foreheads touched, his purr so low that Lucas could only feel it rumbling in his throat. Suicune nuzzled him, his tongue caressing Lucas' neck before pushing the young man gently to his knees. Lucas' breath hitched as Suicune walked around him, now looming directly at his back, his muzzle nipping at his hair and the slender curve of his neck.

Lucas didn't think anymore - his whole body felt like it was burning up with desire - the desire for Suicune, but even more so with the desire to serve him well. When he felt the soft muzzle moving down along his spine, he arched his back and went to his hands and knees, gasping when the soft, hot tongue licked a path down his back all the way towards his crack. It slid between his ass cheeks, slow but intently, and then Lucas felt it caressing his hole, still slightly gaping from his masturbations, his muscle twitching at the new but welcome sensation.

He was hard again by the time Suicune stopped licking his entrance, now pushing his tongue inside. Lucas keened, not unlike Suicune would keen in need, and the tongue buried deeper, a firm, hot pressure against his inner walls. It was so much better than his own fingers, but even now it was _not enough_ \- not when his mind was full with images of Suicune's cock, thick and long and hot in his hands. Lucas bit his lips to stop the pleading that had nearly escaped him - it was not his place. This, too, was more about Suicune's needs - he was lucky enough that they aligned so well with his own.

That didn't change the fact that Lucas was writhing with pleasure as Suicune kept on licking his inside, his tongue slowly slipping in and out of his raised ass, swiping across that sweet spot deep inside that made Lucas' stomach twist and turn and left his cock twitching needily. Lucas' breath was laboured, hitching ever so often as he tried to hold still as he was stretched more than he had done himself. It was almost a disappointment when Suicune pulled his tongue out with a last nuzzle. Just almost, because not a moment later Lucas felt his master's weight on his back as he was mounted, Suicune's front legs searching for purchase until they wrapped around his chest, his slippery hot cock pressed firmly against Lucas' bum.

He took a deep breath, feeling the rumbling of Suicune's chest so closely pressed against his back. The soft muzzle was mouthing at his neck and he lowered his head, offering him all. Teeth brushed against his skin, and then Suicune shifted, the tip of his cock poking between Lucas' ass cheeks until it found his puckered entrance. The purr grew louder and deeper.

And then Suicune thrust forward, his cock pushing into him. The stretch _burnt_ , but so did the heat cursing through Lucas' body. Lucas cried out, gasping for air as Suicune kept on pushing deeper into Lucas' tight, virgin asshole, his shaft causing delicious friction inside him despite the sharp pain he felt. And even that dulled down after that initial breach, fully forgotten by the time Suicune had managed to lodge himself entirely into Lucas, cock so filling that the young man's belly was visibly bulging.

It was good, it was fantastic. It was entirely too much for Lucas to still think clearly. The heavy weight of his master on top of him, his panting breath right at Lucas' ear, fat cock balls-deep inside his ass - this was more than he'd ever dared to wish for when he'd first noticed his own physical attraction towards the Pokemon. The pull caused by Suicune slipping halfway out, his shaft rubbing against every inch of his inside and causing electrifying friction, coaxed a low moan from his lips, which Suicune answered with a hefty thrust right back into him. Lucas cried out, his body tensing tightly around his master, who repeated his slow, fucking motion again and again until his cock slipped easily in and out, slick with precum. Gripping Lucas more securely, the god let out a deep, rolling growl, hindlegs tensing as he started to pound the young man in earnest - it felt as if he could finally let go of pent-up energy, despite Lucas' diligent service of the last months.

Maybe Suicune had wanted to mount him the whole time. It was an intoxicating thought that had Lucas push back against each powerful thrust, ass clenching down on his master's cock. It felt so _right_ \- from the moment Suicune had pulled him out of the river, this had been his place, waiting for him to find it: firmly on his hands and knees for Suicune's pleasure.

The only thing that was missing was the final step. He could already feel it starting, the swelling of Suicune's knot. It had him trembling with anticipation, his body being rocked for- and backwards with his master's frantic rutting, his throat hoarse from his loud and lusty moans. Close, close, it was close, and Lucas came, his body washed in heat as his balls pulled up and his cock spurted cum. He came with a strangled cry, but half his mind still clung to the pressure behind - but he was to be disappointed. Suicune pulled back when Lucas tightened up with his orgasm. He slumped over and onto the grass, gasping for air and almost crying from overstimulation as the Pokemon lowered himself further onto Lucas, cock slipping out of his human's ass just a moment before he, too, came.

Suicune's hot cum landed all over Lucas' ass and thighs, marking him with its scent. With a pleased grunt, the god carefully stood up again and started soothingly licking the young man who was still trying to calm down, sucking in sweet spring air into his lungs.

Lucas couldn't even be sad about the lack of knotting - despite this, he felt a bone-deep satisfaction mixed with an excited, giddy feeling. They had mated - not fully yet, but they had mated. "I'm okay, master," he said when Suicune kept on licking his face and neck, nudging him until he rolled onto his back. The motion had him flinch a bit at the ache he felt in his lower body. "Oww... no, no, I'm okay!"

He couldn't help but laugh when his master gave a disbelieving snort and continued his aftercare.

\---

The sex with Suicune changed everything - and then, not much at all. It certainly ended their nightly ritual, but now their daily walks through the birch forest were ever so often interrupted by their coupling. It seemed that now that Suicune knew what he could get from Lucas, he had no interest in wasting that offer. He'd still sometimes settle for Lucas' gentle hands or hungry mouth, but more often than not the god would pounce at him, tugging at Lucas' clothes until his servant managed to strip, the air filled with laughter that quickly changed to heated moans and grunts. But even a week after, he'd still not knot Lucas, but pull out right before to spray his cum on Lucas' naked body.

"Why not?" Lucas asked once after he gathered up his courage. It felt weird to question his master, but he was curious about the reasons (and yearning for it to happen). His answer was a worried sound by the large Pokemon and a gentle nuzzle against his cheek. "I won't break," Lucas replied, but he felt warmth blooming inside of him. Worry was an answer he was more than ready to accept - worry could cease. Would cease, if Lucas had anything to say about it.

Luckily, Suicune's own lust for almost daily matings helped the matter - he wouldn't knot him yet, but his persistent mounting of Lucas made the young man used to the girth of his cock, the pain of being taken reducing with each time they had sex until the stretch was nothing more than a delicious burn that had Lucas arching his back, eyes closed and gasping with delight as the sensation raced through his body. It caused Suicune to stop for a moment, sniffing curiously at him, his cock halfway up Lucas' ass.

"I'm okay," Lucas said, and it was sincere. "It feels good, master."

It felt more than good - it felt fantastic and delightful and had Lucas trembling through his whole, tensing body, eyes closed. Something was different that day, the tempo in which he was pounded a tad faster, the power behind each thrust a bit harder. He could feel Suicune press his muzzle against the nape of his neck, the brush of sharp teeth against it, but Lucas didn't wonder about it, too occupied with the happy fact of being fucked into the ground. Only when he loudly came, body writhing in pleasure underneath his master's, did he feel the increasing pressure. And then he was bitten, which had him crying out in surprise. The pain was sharp, but not very strong - Suicune's fangs didn't bore deep into him, just enough to break his skin and hold him steady by his neck. The reason why became clear just a moment later, when Suicune pulled out almost all the way before slamming his cock back into him - only this time, it was harder, the base of his shaft already swelling up. Lucas gasped, clinging to the grass as his hole was stretched and stretched, and then the knot was inside him and growing larger still. Suicune's cock throbbed harshly, thrashing against Lucas' walls, and then he came, for the first time deep inside of him.

The pain became unimportant when that hot, creamy cum started to fill him up. Suicune had knotted him. He was _breeding_ him, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. "Thank you," Lucas nearly sobbed, gasping for air as his arms gave out. Suicune followed him down, settling warm and heavy on top of him, cock securely lodged in his ass and still pumping more cum.

The sun was shining, the air was fresh and spicy and filled with the scent of sex, and Lucas could've not been happier in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know that Suicune, as well as Raikou and Entei, represent big cats, but I kind of liked the idea of him knotting Lucas. So here we go, the best of both worlds. Also, fuck penis spines, that stuff is weird af.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
